Generally, a high-definition display (e.g., one that can display ultra high-definition (UHD) images, such as 2160p, 4320p, etc.) of a mobile communication device is supported by a mobile application processor (AP). Often the mobile AP is configured to process, in whole or part, the high-definition image.
Often, a mobile AP includes a scaler configured to convert images or video signals from one display resolution to another. As desired resolutions increase (e.g., from standard to ultra-high definition or beyond), a scale ratio associated with a scaler is increasing. As the scale ratio increases, the quality of the resulting scaled images generally increases.
As a rule, once an integrated circuit (IC) that includes a scaler (designed to perform a particular scaling technique) is manufactured, it is impossible to change the scaler and the technique employed by the scaler to process images. Therefore, a hardware scaler is unable to take advantage of new scaling techniques developed after the ICs initial manufacture.